Systems exist to provide for the automatic selection and harvesting of cells and cell colonies. Such systems involve various levels of automation. Such systems can also utilize current selection algorithms to facilitate the screening and harvesting of clone cells for a wide range of cell types and development of cell lines. While advancements continue to be made in such systems, further automation and improved accuracy is desirable.